


Do-Over

by PeppyBismilk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But it's Not Funny to Yurio, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Introspective Katsuki Yuuri, Introspective Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Post-Canon, Rated for Yurio's potty mouth, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Sweet, Yuuri and Viktor Being Oblivious, Yuuri and Viktor being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: This is a new low, even for Viktor and Yuuri. There’s only one way they can make it up to Yuri (and everyone else).----“This is your first gold on an international stage. Does that mean we can expect to hear wedding bells in the near future?”Now, Yuri rolls his eyes. Of course the American reporter would ask that.Forget about skating, let's gush over a fucking wedding.It's a foregone conclusion anyway.Even though his short program borders on public indecency, Yuuri flushes and laughs like a lovesick puppy. “Oh, you remembered. See, about that–” Suddenly, he's rubbing his neck and mumbling in Japanese.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri knew Viktor and Yuuri were selfish, but he had no idea it was this bad.

Yuri is there when Yuuri wins the Four Continents Championships. If Yuuri had skated like that in Barcelona, he would have won, and the knowledge has Yuri itching to get back home and practice. 

Otabek’s score is a new personal best for silver, and he should be proud. Chulanont gave a solid bronze medal performance and Yuri can tell he's stepped up his game. As much as it pains him to admit, the podium isn't as close as it might have been if JJ hadn’t been laid up with a sprain. At least that awful song won't be stuck in his head for the next week.

None of that changes the fact that Yuuri deserves the gold medal around his neck today, but Yuri would rather gouge his own eyes out than watch Viktor kiss it. 

 _Better enjoy it now, Katsudon_ , he thinks, smiling in spite of himself, _because it's not going to happen again at Worlds._  

He isn't about to admit that being rinkmates with Yuuri and Viktor is worth all the nauseating moments, but it's hard to be annoyed when they’re all making each other so much better. 

Viktor has no right to be as good as he is at his ripe old age (especially after a season off). His new programs are inspired, and Yuri barely even got the chance to process (let alone gloat about) beating Viktor for gold at Nationals before Viktor reclaimed the European Championships by a margin too large for comfort. If anyone had told him that Viktor coming in first would be an _upset_ one day, Yuri might have laughed at them. 

Despite the rocky start to his comeback, if coaching while competing leaves Viktor exhausted, he has yet to really show it. Maybe it's because Yuuri is a model student. His biggest hurdle has always been his nerves, and both he and Viktor are getting better at addressing them. They speak their own language: a repulsive mix of English, Japanese, and Russian, with excessive amounts of non-verbal communication that Yuri tries his hardest to ignore. It's unconventional and often revolting, but no one can argue with the results. 

Having both of them around motivates and exhilarates Yuri like never before. He's not foolish enough to see figure skating as something limitless, but the boundaries are shrinking in the distance. Even better, none of their competitors are letting them get away with it. Yuri’s never been prouder of his sport. 

But a body can only take so much. Viktor and Yuuri are skating on borrowed time, and even though Yuri has more years ahead of him, it’s only a matter of time before new, younger skaters push their way onto the podium. With the three of them competing at the level they are now, how could anyone not be inspired to try?

He can't wait to see. 

He congratulates Otabek and they make plans to meet up later, but Yuri finds himself at Yuuri’s solo press conference first.

Viktor is in coach mode, sitting next to Yuuri and beaming, the sentimental fool. 

“Are you planning on competing at the Olympics?” asks a reporter.

 _He better be,_ thinks Yuri.

Yuuri smiles. “I just want to focus on the World Championships right now.”

“Does that mean you’re thinking about retirement?”

“I have no plans to retire at this time,” he replies.

Yuri smirks. _He wouldn't dare._

“This is your first gold on an international stage. Does that mean we can expect to hear wedding bells in the near future?”

Now, Yuri rolls his eyes. Of course the American reporter would ask that. _Forget about skating, let's gush over a fucking wedding_. It's a foregone conclusion anyway.

Even though his short program borders on public indecency, Yuuri flushes and laughs like a lovesick puppy. “Oh, you remembered. See, about that–” Suddenly, he's rubbing his neck and mumbling in Japanese.

 _God, even when he's got a gold medal around his neck, he still can't string a fucking sentence together_ , Yuri thinks. 

Viktor's making a weird face, as if he suddenly minds personal questions. It's whatever. Yuri doesn’t pretend to understand their relationship. Maybe they'll do something quick before Worlds, or wait until the season’s over if Viktor wants to go overboard. Yuri doesn't care. _Next question._

“The thing is, we already...got married?” Yuuri finishes.

The flashes stop. Reporters gasp. Everyone talks at once and microphones screech with feedback. But nothing is louder than Yuri Plisetsky.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

The microphones definitely pick it up. He’ll catch hell from Yakov later ( _Does Yakov know?_ ) but he doesn't care. He looks from Yuuri (still blushing and pressing his fingers together) to Viktor (hiding a shit-eating grin behind one hand).

Yuuri is stammering. “We thought–we weren't trying to hide it–we just…”

Viktor threads his fingers with Yuuri's as if this whole thing is no big deal. Calm as ever, he says, “We'd be happy to share more photos later, but right now let's focus on Yuuri’s accomplishment.”

“You _assholes_!” Yuri’s going to strangle Viktor. He'll strangle Yuuri too and bury them both under the rink. _What the fuck were they thinking? How_ ** _dare_** _they?_

He storms out of the conference, bulbs flashing in his wake. 

Yuri’s too mad to stop and talk to anyone on his way out. His phone starts buzzing with text after text—Yakov didn't know, Yuuko didn't know, Mari didn't know ( _Your own sister, Katsudon?_ ), Mila’s just heard from Sara and wants to know if it's true—so he turns it off before anyone else can bother him. 

 _I don't care. Those dicks can do whatever they want. Who’d want to see that shit anyway?_ He’s too angry to eat or drink so he just glares at the wall in the lobby, and he's still pissed off when Viktor and Yuuri finally make their way back to the hotel. 

“This has got to be a fucking joke,” Yuri spits out. “Were you both drunk?”

Viktor looks scandalized. “Absolutely not!” 

“Then what, did you think he would never win gold?”

“I knew he would and—”

Yuri whirls to face Yuuri before Viktor can finish. “And _you._ You went along with it?”

Without cameras on him, Yuuri is a little more relaxed, but he still looks flustered and confused. “It was my idea.” 

Yuri delivers his next words like fatal blows. “How. Long.” 

“One month, two weeks, and a day.” Viktor practically sings it and Yuri wants to rip his throat out and shove it down Yuuri's. 

“I can't believe it. You're still so fucking selfish. Both of you.” Yuri turns to leave.

“Yurio," says Viktor. His voice is entirely too warm. He reaches out but Yuri slaps his hand away without looking. “Why don't you tell us what you're really upset about?”

Yuri just scoffs over his shoulder. He's not going to say it aloud, or even admit it to himself.

“Are you…” Yuuri trails off and looks to Viktor. “Is he mad that we didn't invite him?”

“Bingo.” Viktor looks touched and Yuri wants to throw up. “It's adorable.” 

“Shut up!” Yuri growls. “Both of you!”

“I'm sorry, Yurio,” says Yuuri. He sounds like he means it but the damage is done. 

“Keep your apology!” 

Silence falls until Viktor breaks it. “Technically, he did win All-Japan.” 

“And you said you weren’t going to count Nationals!”

Yuuri tries again. “If it helps, we didn't exactly plan for it to happen.”

It doesn't help at all, but Yuri tries to remember what happened a month and a half ago. 

 _Too busy to think about getting married right now_ , they had said, with Russian and Japanese Nationals overlapping. Viktor had put up a professional front, but Yuri could tell the separation was killing him. 

 _Don't tell me you choked because he's not here,_ Yuri had said after the medal ceremony, knowing full well Viktor hadn’t choked in any sense of the word. 

He could still picture Viktor at the arena, luggage in tow. 

Viktor’s response had been maddeningly cryptic. _Is it so hard for you to believe that you beat me?_

Yuri had ignored the question. _You better clean it up. I wanna see your face when l beat at your best._ With a grunt, he had added, _And tell everyone I say “hi.”_

Viktor had barely had time to take off his skates but he managed to throw Yuri a knowing smile before hopping a plane to Japan.

( _Unplanned my ass_ , Yuri thinks.)

Yakov has okayed a couple days in Hasetsu, but something had happened on their flight home… He could still remember the message from Viktor. 

_Our flight was delayed and we’re taking a detour through London! Don't wait up._

And that was it. Yakov had breathed fire for days, until Viktor came home and lived on the rink for the rest of the month and breathed new life into skating. Yuri had assumed (hoped) beating Viktor at Nationals was what had snapped him back into top form, but now he has all sorts of disgusting guesses as to what had really inspired Viktor’s performance at the European Championships. 

“London!” Yuri growls. “I knew that detour was bullshit!” 

“We really did get delayed,” Viktor insists. “We just took a creative route home. I have a lot of frequent flyer miles.”

“You spent a few days apart and decided the only way to cope was to get married? Okay. That's healthy.” Maybe Yuri’s being hypocritical for calling them impulsive, but they don't call him out on it. “Or was this just some pity party because he,” Yuri jabs a finger at Viktor, “can't handle losing?”

Viktor doesn't take the bait. “Some things are more important than medals.”

Yuri snorts. Unlike Viktor, it didn't take him 20-odd years to figure out there was more to life than skating. It fits that Viktor and Yuuri can't see past each other’s noses, either. 

“We may have gotten a little caught up in the moment,” Yuuri admits, stepping closer to Viktor.

They're doing that unspoken communication thing again and Yuri doesn't know why he let them explain. “Whatever. I don't even know what I expected. Everyone knows you two only think about yourselves.” 

“Us?” Viktor pouts. “I was a little hurt that no one noticed. My post made it obvious.”

Yuri shakes his head in confusion. “Post?! What post?”

“Give me your phone. I’ll show you,” says Viktor, holding out his palm.

“It's off. If I got another text about you two I was going to put it through the wall.”

Viktor pulls out his his own phone but the screen is black. “My battery died last night.” Yuri really doesn't like the way he grins at Yuuri when he says it. Viktor grabs Yuuri’s hand and continues, “Watch. We held out our rings up like this.” He pretends to hold something small, and mimics taking a picture. “We framed the sunset over the coast. It was beautiful.”

Yuri narrows his eyes and swats their hands out of the air. “So? Those are the same stupid rings you always wear.”

“They're engraved now,” Viktor says, as if this explains everything. 

Yuuri clears his throat. “Um, Viktor, you couldn't really tell in the photo.”

“But why else would we take them off if not to have them engraved?” 

“How the hell should I know?” Yuri retorts, folding his arms across his chest. “Maybe you got an MRI to check for dementia. I heard they can do that now.”

Viktor’s mouth drops opens Yuuri pats his back and says, “He didn't mean that.”

“Yes I did.”

“You didn't notice that we’ve been swimming in newly-wedded bliss?” Viktor asks once he recovers.

“You _always_ act like that. Unless you're skating you can't keep your fucking hands off each other.” Yuri scowls and adds, “I take that back. The way you practice your exhibition makes ice dancers look like prudes at a square dance.”

Viktor almost laughs, but for once in his life, he thinks better of it. “Well, I'm sorry we didn't consult you, Yurio.” He's still obnoxious, but his voice is softer now.

Yuri just scoffs again.

“How can we make it up to you?” asks Yuuri.

Yuri almost says it's too late. He almost says he doesn't care. But he thinks about the barrage of calls and texts from that will be waiting for him if he ever turns his phone back on. He’s sure he’s received messages from every skater who's ever known them by now. He thinks of Yakov, Yuuko and Yuuri’s family, Mila and everyone back at the rink, and the faces they all see in every competition. Even Viktor’s dumb dog pops into his mind, and he reaches a decision. 

“You're going to have a do-over.”

“A _do-over_?” Viktor and Yuuri speak in unison and Yuri cringes. He hates when they do that. 

“That's right. The first wedding doesn't count.”

Viktor eyes Yuuri, looking too mischevious for Yuri’s liking. “Does this mean we're not really married?”

Yuuri shrugs. “Well, if Yurio says so, it must be true.”

“Shut up!” 

Viktor ignores him. “I guess we've been living in sin this whole time.” They're giggling like they have a secret. 

Yuri fails to see the humor. “You've been living with him since you followed his sorry ass to Hasetsu!” 

“True, but things were a bit different back then. Yuuri wouldn't even let me—”

Yuuri scrambles to clamp a hand over Viktor’s mouth but Yuri cuts him off first.

“Don't pretend like you haven't been screwing since Barcelona,” he snaps. “I'm not stupid.”

Yuuri’s going bright red again, as if this is news to anyone. “Can we _please_ not talk about this?” 

“Okay, you want a do-over,” says Viktor. “What do you propose?”

Yuri doesn't even think about it. “After Worlds. Everyone will be there, not that you give a shit about any of your so-called friends. And you better do another one in Hasetsu while you're at it. Where your family lives, remember, Katsu _dolt_?” Yuuri and Viktor just stare back at him. “Didn’t you two miss some calls? Or does everyone hate you now?”

Yuuri scratches his arm. “I left my phone in my room before the free skate. Didn't want any distractions.”

“No battery,” Viktor reminds them, wiggling his dead phone. “We haven't made it back to our room yet.”

They do look tired. _Not half as tired as I am. Tired of their bullshit,_ he thinks.

Viktor and Yuuri look at each other. It's almost like they haven't thought through the consequences of eloping until now. They're going to have thousands of notifications to comb through and the guilt on their faces almost makes up for when Viktor pulls Yuuri close. 

“Boston, huh?” he says. “I suppose there are some pretty places in New England.”

Yuuri nods slowly. “I guess we could do something small in Hasetsu, too.”

“It had better be good,” says Yuri, sticking out his chin. “I'll know if you're phoning it in.”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” says Viktor, clasping Yuuri's hands. 

They're making eyes at each other again. It's bad enough before Yuuri ups the ante. “We’ll get married as many times as it takes to make you happy.” 

Now they're just trying to piss him off.

“Anything for Yurio,” adds Viktor. Two sets of starry eyes are glittering down on _him_ now. Yuri’s seen this look before. Eyes wide, he starts to back away as they reach for him. 

“Get the hell away from me!” He takes off for the elevators, hearing footsteps behind him. 

“But we’re just so touched! Don’t you want to be in the wedding?” Viktor taunts. 

“Leave me alone!” He’s running so fast he almost crashes into the elevator doors. “I need a nap.”

“But you didn't even skate!” Yuuri moans. “Why are you tired?” He's panting now and Viktor's helping him along.

“Because you two are fucking exhausting!” Yuri jams the call button, insulting the elevator under his breath. 

“You can't escape us forever,” says Yuuri. “We know your secret now.”

Viktor adds insult to injury. “You're an important part of this relationship.”

“Not _this_ part of it, you pervert!” A bell sounds, the doors open, and Yuri ducks inside, rapid-fire punching the Door Close button. The doors shut just before Viktor can stick his hand between them. Yuri heaves a sigh of relief and rests his head against the wall. “You assholes can hug me when I see you get married,” he grumbles, pushing the button for his floor.

Unfortunately, Viktor has good hearing for an old man. “It's a deal,” he says, “but you had better look nice for the pictures.”

Yuri is never, ever going to live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK but hear me out: Viktor will definitely shout it from the rooftops when he and Yuuri get married, but for the purposes of this story, he thinks he's made it obvious and gets a bit petty when no one says anything. This was mostly an excuse to write Yurio being hurt that his favorite couple getting married without him.
> 
> It was also an experiment in writing present tense and I have no beta, so I'm sure I missed something.
> 
> Finally, there might be a second chapter from Yuuri's POV. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri thinks back on the events leading up to his and Viktor's wedding as they plan two more.

Yuuri and Viktor end up having three weddings.

Yuuri has no regrets about the first wedding, the real one. The one they’ll celebrate every year for the rest of their lives. He and Viktor talk about it often, because sometimes it still seems too good to be true. If Yuuri had the chance to do it again, he wouldn't change a thing, but he can see Yurio’s point.

It all started after the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri wasn’t retiring, Viktor was coming out of retirement (with two weeks until his next competition) and staying on as Yuuri’s coach— _How is this going to work?_

By the time they made it back to their hotel room, they were dead tired. The broken record and silver medal were heavy on Yuuri’s mind. Breaking Viktor’s record had been his dream for so long, and then...

Then, they collapsed into bed, half-tangled and mostly asleep before either remembered to turn the light out.

It wasn’t just the performance or the interviews that left Yuuri exhausted. It was the possibility—the reality—that after all this time, he was still misreading Viktor. Yuuri had been prepared to retire, but he suspected Yurio and Viktor had conspired to keep him on the ice.

Yurio’s motivations were obvious. Viktor's were becoming clearer.

As if sensing his thoughts, Viktor drew him closer. Smiled a soft, private smile. “Sleep well, Yuuri. You’ve earned it,” he said before leaning in for a goodnight kiss. Yuuri pulled back just before their lips touched.

“I thought you only wanted to kiss a gold medal.” It wasn’t a rejection, just Yuuri’s attempt at flirting off of the ice.

 _“_ Don't misunderstand _,”_ said Viktor, and how could he misinterpret that look? “You, Yuuri, are entirely gold, and I’ll kiss every inch of your skin if you let me.”

Viktor was always the golden one, but maybe they could both be gold. Maybe Yuuri wasn’t holding Viktor back but going forward with him. And maybe coaching while competing was a terrible idea but even if it was, they'd have each other.

“Only if I can taste every inch of yours.” Seeing Viktor melt at his words ruined him, roused him, made him bolder. “Only if you'll be mine.”

Viktor's eyes were shining. “Forever.”

It was all he’d ever wanted since he was a teenager, but now he knew what Viktor wanted, too. Viktor wanted _everything_ , and no one else could give it to him.

Beating Viktor’s score wasn’t the only one of his dreams that came true that day.

The only disappointing thing about his silver medal was that it meant he and Viktor weren't getting married.

Yet. 

They didn’t spend even an hour out of each other’s sight until nationals. They tried a million different ways to work out how to meet between the competition and the medal ceremonies, each more implausible than the next.

Separation jarred them both and the data charges were astronomical, but video chat was better than nothing. Celebrating Viktor’s birthday on a screen was the hardest part. Their rinkmates threw an impromptu party and Yuuri had never wished so badly to be in two places at once.

With the time difference, Viktor had to play the coach card to get Yuuri to hang up and go to bed at night. He had yet to absorb Viktor’s ability to fall asleep on command, and knowing Viktor didn’t sleep as well alone made it harder.

The Nishigori triplets sent HD video of Yuuri’s programs for Viktor to critique, and Mila recorded Viktor and Yurio for Yuuri. Even on cell phone footage, Yuuri knew Yuri had the gold before the scores were posted. Viktor’s skating was always beautiful, but Yurio had polished his programs to near perfection.

_My fault. My fault. My fault._

Yuuri won gold in Japan and Viktor took silver in Russia. No one broke records, but it broke the skating media. Headlines like _Has Viktor Nikiforov Lost His Edge?_ popped up within hours.

 _My fault_. The fear nagged at Yuuri but he kept it to himself. Viktor was unperturbed.

“I wish they would focus on Yurio’s victory instead of my defeat,” Viktor said on the phone. “Don't tell him I said that.”

From there the conversation turned to Yuuri. Maybe Viktor was still used to just being a coach, but he seemed more upset at missing Yuuri’s winning skate than he was about coming in second. He did like to surprise people, after all.

Yuuri cheered him up by telling him exactly what he wanted to do when they were reunited.

If only reality could have been half as delicious.

Viktor and Yuuri met in Hasetsu to spend two Yakov-approved days with Yuuri's family. The reunion was equal parts relaxing and frustrating, too long and not long enough. They missed each other so much it hurt but there was only so much celebrating Yuuri was willing to do with his parents down the hall.

They skated together, but knowing Yuuko’s daughters were filming their every move tempered their passion. It was good to see his family, but the timing could have been better.

They were burning for each other by the time they landed in Beijing to change flights, and then their flight was delayed overnight. A hotel would have worked, but Viktor kept talking about how proud he was of Yuuri, how Yuuri was going to win gold at the Four Continents, how he would change his own programs for the European Championships, how excited he was to face Yuuri at Worlds.

“I'm no longer untouchable, you know,” he said with a wink. Not coming in first was a new feeling for Viktor, and it was the first time he let slip that it stung.

In that moment Yuuri was the calm one, and his confidence spilled over.

“Then it's a good thing I like touching you.” Yuuri put a hand on his thigh for emphasis. Viktor’s ramblings died on his lips, reborn as a smile that left Yuuri’s knees weak.

Viktor covered Yuuri's hand with his own and leaned in to nip at his ear. “Never stop.” It was a plea, or a promise. _Forever._

“I’m yours, Viktor.”

Viktor’s lips found his neck and Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking, _If only_. If only they weren't stuck in an airport. If only they didn't have to go home yet. If only they could have a little longer.

Yuuri wanted forever. He wanted everything. The solution was obvious.

“Let's get married.”

Viktor’s eyes went wide. “Yuuri,” he gasped. His expression softened into another beautiful smile. “This is your best surprise yet.”

Viktor left vague voicemails for Yakov and Yurio, then they both set their phones to silent. They’d ask for forgiveness rather than permission.

They could only manage another few days off, which limited their options. Maybe that should have stopped them, but they found themselves in London Heathrow, then the shores of Gibraltar. The New Year passed in slow evening walks and lazy morning kisses.

It was cooler than normal the day they exchanged vows on the bay, and it fit.

Skating connects them. When they speak to each other on the ice it’s out there for everyone to see. Neither of them would have been skaters if they weren't exhibitionists. Still, warm, wonderful feelings surge within Yuuri at the memory of sharing something so private with Viktor. Something only for them.

No one else seems to notice the difference in Viktor after their marriage, but Yuuri sees it.

Returning to skating invigorates him, but getting married gives him a soft place to land. He holds nothing back. He loves every moment because he knows his career will end but what he has with Yuuri won't. It’s obvious in his movements, in the passion that extends beyond his fingertips and toes.

Viktor showed the world at the European Championships, even if no one else realized it. He was mesmerizing and open in a way the judges had never seen him. Yurio wasn’t even angry when he came in second (though he swore he'd beat them both at Worlds).

Yuuri kept expecting Viktor to drop the word _husband_ in public. They said it with their touches, with their skating. At home, they never stopped saying it. Their marriage was so _obvious_ someone should have noticed. More than once, Viktor confesseed his annoyance.

“I don't want any gifts, but it'd be nice to hear a _congratulations._ ”

“We could just announce it, you know,” Yuuri suggested.

“Yes, but we shouldn't have to,” Viktor pouted. He was proud of their marriage, but he was also stubborn, and sometimes his ego lived up to the legends. When Viktor was determined to be in a mood, all Yuuri could do was give him something better to focus on. Yuuri was prone to moods of his own, too.

Yurio was wrong about one thing: Viktor and Yuuri had both worried that their elopement would leave their friends and family feeling slighted. That was part of the reason they had kept it to themselves. Better to let it be beautiful and intimate than a source of pain.

Yuuri worried that Mari and Minako would take it personally, but he never imagined Yurio’s reaction.

None of their friends are quite as offended. Yuuri's still not sure if _friends_ is the right word, with the exception of Phichit and sometimes Yurio. Yuuri’s a somewhat recent addition and Viktor’s been distant for so long—friendly at the surface but guarded below. The wall is long gone, but it took a moment of utter incompetence on Viktor’s part for Yuuri to realize he was human. That argument was far too private to share, and Yuuri loves Viktor too much to point out his thinning hair to everyone else. Yurio has no such qualms.

Everyone’s heard about the wedding by now, but Viktor and Yuuri tell everyone personally anyway.

Phichit’s beyond thrilled, and he can't wait to celebrate in Boston. Yuuri charges him with making sure everyone knows not to bring presents.

“I’ll marry you two!” he says. “Did you know you can get ordained online?”

“Thanks for the offer, but we’re already married, Phichit,” Yuuri laughs. “You don’t need to get ordained.”

“But it sounds fun!” Phichit’s already registering before Yuuri can steal his phone.

Yakov’s not surprised at all, just annoyed that Viktor blew off practice to elope and expected him to figure it out on his own.

“But I thought you knew me so well,” Viktor says.

Yakov grunts, “And I gave up trying to to read your mind when you were a teenager.”

Chris lives in a weird place between jealousy and affection when it comes to Viktor and Yuuri, and this is no different.

“Mmm, I’m very happy for you two. Would have been nice to see the first one, but I might have been too distracting,” he says.

Otabek gives them a congratulatory nod and says he’ll tag along with Yurio. It's the most personal interaction he and Yuuri have ever had.

JJ uses the invitation as an excuse to brag about his own wedding, but Yuuri is getting good at tuning him out. Viktor still can’t remember his name or why they’re inviting him, so Yuuri steps on his foot before he can put it in his mouth.

The rest of their competitors seem eager to attend, and Yuuri realizes just how different things are this season.

“What is a Russian reception like?” Yuuri asks Viktor one morning.

Viktor looks thoughtful. “I haven’t been to many.” There must have been family weddings, or weddings of former rinkmates, but Viktor’s schedule probably got in the way. Before Yuuri can think too hard about it, Viktor just smiles and says, “I was either too young or too drunk to remember.”

“Lots of alcohol then?” says Yuuri, half-frowning. He doesn’t want a repeat of last year’s Grand Prix banquet, at least not in public. “Do you think your family will…”

“Oh, no,” says Viktor. “My family isn’t like yours. They’re content to be happy for us from a distance.”

As expected, Yuuri’s family is not content to be happy from a distance. His parents are supportive as always, but Mari chews him out on the phone. Yuuko’s daughters are disappointed, but only because they didn't figure it out themselves. Yuuko thinks it's terribly romantic, but Yuuri can tell she's a little hurt.

It takes some groveling, but once Viktor suggests a second Japanese-style ceremony in Hasetsu, everyone is on board. The triplets are already planning a livestream, and Viktor is excited about dressing in traditional Japanese clothing.

Somehow, Yurio ends up invited to that one, too. Maybe that’s why _friends_ doesn't feel like the right word. Yurio is family.


End file.
